Blushes, Rejection, and the Library
by redpantsu
Summary: "Do it." "No." "Please?" "No." "Come on!" "No!" "Ru ka-pyon!" "I told you, Sakura-san, no!" Young love and fear of being rejected. Oh the joy. Oneshot.


**Blushes, Rejection, and The Library**

**By: ThingsNeverChange**

* * *

**Dedicated to Sakura Keiko. Thanks sweetie!**

**Disclaimer: Duh.**

* * *

"Do it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Ru~ka-pyon!"

"I told you, Sakura-san, no!"

"Ruka, I'm serious. Do it."

"Not you too Natsume!"

"Polka insisted. She was too noisy."

"Natsume, shut up! I told you to stop with the 'Polka' thing!"

"Not gonna."

"Just shut up! Ruka, please?"

"But-"

"If you don't act now, you're gonna lose her to that idiot Hayate. The one who calls her, what was that, 'Cool Blue Sky'?"

"..."

"Natsume! That was harsh!"

"Well, it could be the truth."

"Alright, fine! I'll do it!"

"Yay! Go Ruka-pyon!"

"Tch. You're so childish."

"Shut up!"

"Do I really have to do it here?"

"What's wrong with the library, Ruka-pyon?"

"It's just so...geeky."

"As if you're not geeky."

"Natsume, that was totally uncalled for!"

"Che. Quiet before I douse your hair in flames, Strawberry. I'll give you two reasons, Ruka: one, it's totally fine, and two, she's in there right now, in the Technology Section."

"What? Damn you, Natsume! How did you know?"

"I saw her go in a while ago. You're welcome."

"I haven't even said thank you!"

"You did now. Give me Usagi."

"NO!"

"Gotcha. Good bunny. Nice, white-fur, adorable bunny. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"He's a _he_!"

"Whatever."

"Give him back!"

"Oh no, Ruka-pyon. We'll give him back after you do it."

"B-b-b-b-b-but w-what i-i-if-"

"Okay, Ruka-pyon! Aaand, in~you~go!"

"W-wait! I'm not ready!"

"Good luck with Ice Queen, Bunny Boy."

* * *

Ruka awkwardly stood at the closed entrance of the library, knowing full well that Natsume and Mikan were on the other side, preventing any escape. The windows, maybe? No. The librarian would just chew him out.

Sigh. Might as well as do it.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly_._ He shuffled meekly to the librarian's desk and asked where the Technology section was in a shy tone. The kind woman smiled down at him and pointed at the far end of the room.

Ruka almost smiled back. _Far enough so I can't embarrass myself._ His happiness vanished quickly, shoulders slumping. _Great, now I know she'll turn me down._

He muttered a quick 'thank you' before trudging to the direction the librarian had indicated.

Once he had reached the shelf dividing the Art and Technology section, he ducked behind it to scan the area first. A few students were scattered around, mostly in pairs or singles. His silver eyes dragged to the last table, and there she was.

Hotaru Imai.

The blond boy's heartbeat became erratic, thumping uncontrollably in his chest. A blush crept to his cheeks, invading his whole face with heat. He cursed inwardly. _Damn organ. Stop reacting like this whenever I see her._

He veered silently between the bookshelves until he was behind the shelf closest to her table. She was focused intently on the thick book that was lay open in front of her, face as blank as ever. _Alright, Ruka. You can do this. You can do it._

Hotaru suddenly tucked a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear, a move so flawless and graceful that Ruka's lungs were deprived of air in a second. He coughed, hand flying to his mouth.

_Or maybe not._

"Nogi, until when are you going to hide there?"

Ruka's eyes widened, turning red as realization hit him that Hotaru already knew he was there. Way to blow your cover, Agent Bunny.

"U-uh, hey, I-Imai." He greeted casually, standing up and dusting himself off. He went to her table and sat down across her. She made no sign of acknowledgement, flipping the page. Ruka sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought.

A silence filled with tension settled between them, the air so thick you could literally cut it with a knife. Ruka quietly fiddled with his thumbs, taking interest on the wooden table.

"Well?" Hotaru prompted, not lifting her head and startling Ruka. He feigned idiocy. "What?"

"Are you gonna say something?"

"What made you think that?"

"Well, what else are you here for?"

"Just, you know, chillin'." Ruka cringed when he said the last part. _God, I sound like a douche bag._

"Liar. Then why specifically here?"

"..."

"So, you gonna tell me or what?"

"A-ah, it's just that..."

"It's just what, Nogi?"

"U-uh, well, I..."

"You what?"

"Uh, d-do y-you-"

"Do I what?"

"GOD, WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?" Ruka almost yelled, effectively making Hotaru snap up her head in surprise and looking straight at him with her hypnotizing amethyst eyes. But of course, nothing different was in her face.

His outburst caused some people to look their way, including the librarian (oh, the joy), but when she saw him across Hotaru, she stared at him like, _I'll cut you some slack._

Ruka blushed deeply, averting his gaze from Hotaru's penetrating stare. She had the slightest hint of anger in her eyes, and that was _not_ good. _I bet she wants to test the new version of Baka Gun on me already. _Ruka thought, shrinking.

"Say it." Hotaru stated coldly. Ruka could only swallow his pride and said in a rush, "?"

He could hear murmurs starting up, but he ignored them and kept his head down, intent on hearing only Hotaru's response.

Hotaru's eyebrows crinkled, then she stood up, closing her book with a thud. "Tch. That's what this fuss is about?" Ruka's face turned redder. Damn. He was right all along.

She started to leave, and Ruka slinked further down his seat, mortified beyond belief.

Hotaru looked over her shoulder and opened her mouth.

* * *

Mikan held her breath as Hotaru passed by their hiding place. She can't figure out her best friend's expression if she agreed or not. But then again, she has none.

_Lucky for us, there's a person we can use._

Once they were sure she was gone, they whipped their heads to Koko who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Well?" Mikan urged, gulping. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. Natsume saw it and rolled his eyes. "Strawberry, stop sweating like a pig."

Mikan glared at him.

Ruka came rushing by, face flustered and obviously hyperventilating. Mikan open her mouth to shriek when she felt Natsume clamp his hand on her face to stifle her.

When Ruka's footsteps died down, Mikan slapped Natsume's hand away and stomped over to Koko. "Now what?"

Koko suddenly broke into a huge grin. "Aw, I feel bad for the poor guy."

Mikan groaned, pulling her hair angrily. "That Hotaru! Not giving Ruka-pyon a chance!"

Natsume just shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. "That was expected. No one can get near her enough to melt her heart of ice."

Mikan raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, so how did I do that to you?"

Without warning, Natsume leaned in and descended his lips upon hers. Mikan could only squeak before she felt him pull away.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Polka." Natsume smirked at Mikan's blushing face, leaning against the wall. "Just consider yourself lucky."

Before Mikan could sputter any scathing retort, Koko chuckled. She gritted her tteth to keep herself from lashing out. "What's so funny, Koko? Ruka-pyon's feeling bad already!"

Koko stopped laughing and cocked his head quizzically. "Yeah, he's feeling pretty bad, that guy. But," he smiled, "it's just damn hilarious."

Natsume frowned at him. "What is?"

Koko had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, he's freaking out on what to wear."

* * *

**And that's it.**

**If it feels to OOC, sorry, but I haven't read Gakuen Alice in a really long time. All I remember is Natsume being a handsome, arrogant bastard and Mikan being a kind, dumb girl.**

**So, R'n'R?**


End file.
